Ben's Pokemon Journey
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: Ben has finally reached 10 and able to get his Pokemon Trainer license! He's out to be the best Pokemon Master in the world, but what with his rival Kevin, the notorious Team Rocket and the obstacles, will he succeed?
1. The Start of the Journey

**(A/N) **

**Woo. It just got me thinking I should write a Pokemon journey story. Even though the number of reviews might be very little… Pokedex info are created by me. Appearance of characters(although you won't ever get to see them) are owned by Pokemon. Name of characters are owned by Ben 10. **

"A burglar's in the room!! A burglar's in the room!!" a high-pitched voice cried, and the boy named Ben woke up immediately. He snatched a broom and yelled, "where's the burglar?"

Then he remembered his mum had just installed that tone into his alarm clock so it would frighten him enough to get him out of bed.

Typical.

Ben couldn't resist a quick yawn as he hurried into the bathroom to bathe and brush up. Today wasn't any original day, but the day where his adventures began. Yep, Ben had just reached 10 and could get a Pokemon License!

Ben hurried downstairs. "Hi, honey. You're early. Prof. Fern has just opened the Fern Laboratory. You should be one of the early trainers to choose their pokemon and get their Pokemon License. Now hurry along. Remember to give me a call after Prof. Fern gives you your PokePhone." Ben's always-so-worried mother, Jenny, reminded him.

Ben gave Jenny a peck on the cheek before hurrying out of the door. He couldn't wait to get his pokemon! The 10-year-old hurried to the Fern Laboratory and rushed into the lab. A boy at his age was receiving a pokemon from Prof. Fern.

"Hah! I got down earlier than you, I see!" the boy laughed. It was Ben's rival, Kevin. "Oh shut it." Ben snapped, as he rushed up to Prof. Fern. "Hello, Ben. Which pokemon would you like? There're only Squirtle and Bulbasaur left." the Prof. said kindly.

"Ooh, a Squirtle would be nice. I love water types, like my parents." Ben said eagerly. Prof. Fern laughed as he handed a Pokeball to Ben. "Here's your Pokedex. It will record the Pokemon you encounter during your journey. It also has a record of your caught Pokemon. And here is your PokePhone. I suppose your mum has told you about that? You can contact people with it, if you know their house number or phone number. Also, here is five Pokeballs for you to catch other Pokrmon on your journey." Prof. Fern said.

"Thanks, Prof!" Ben said with tons of excitement. "Hey, Ben, let's have a battle! It'll prove which Pokemon are stronger." Kevin said, grinning with confidence. _He's being overconfident, _Ben thought, and snorted. "Bring it on, Kev!"

"Charmander, I choose you!" Kevin sent his Pokeball flying and a lizard-like Pokemon appeared. A merry little fire was burning at the tip of its tail.

Ben took out his Pokedex. "Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. Male, Level 5. Charmander is the most mild-mannered of its evolution line, and there aren't many in the wild. The life force of this Charmander is the flame at the tip of its tail. Once the flame goes out, the Charmander will die. When it is angered, the flame on its tail will be very strong."

"Squirtle, get to work!" Ben tossed a Pokeball onto the ground and a standing-up turtle appeared. Ben took out his Pokedex to find out more about Squirtle, although he knew his mother owned a Squirtle and he had seen it a million times already.

"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Male, Level 5. This Pokemon is well-known for the hard shell on its back. Not one in the entire universe can break it, and it acts as a good weapon and a good defensive tool. When Squirtle feels threatened, it can use Withdraw to hide in its shell so nothing can damage it. A Squirtle can also use attacks with its shell. These attacks include Rapid Spin and Skull Bash."

"Hmm. Currently, Squirtle only has a Tackle attack…" Ben said, checking his Pokedex. "Uh well. Kev's Charmander also has only one attack, anyway. Squirtle, Tackle at full force!" Ben yelled, and Squirtle nodded and slammed into Charmander, who fell back head-first.

"Argh, get back in battle, you useless fire lizard!" Kevin shouted. "Hey, that's no way to treat a Pokemon!" Ben yelled. "Oh yeah? Just try this. Charmander, Scratch!" Kevin ordered with an angry tone, and the scared Charmander edged forward, scratching Squirtle. Squirtle sustained some damage.

Ben thought for a moment, then he had an idea. Just then, Charmander jumped at Squirtle, preparing a Scratch attack. "Counter back with a Tackle!" Ben yelled, and Squirtle tackled Charmander while Charmander's claw dug into Squirtle. Both the Pokemon were knocked back. Hard.

"Use your shell to bounce on the walls! This way, you won't stop tackling!" Ben yelled, releasing his plan. Squirtle nodded and jumped at the wall shell-first. Squirtle was thrown to Charmander, and slammed him away, before bouncing back again.

SLAM!

Charmander fell onto the ground. Squirtle bounced back. With a final Tackle, Charmander was out cold!

"Argh, useless pest. Return!" Kevin returned Charmander to its Pokeball, and glared at Ben. "I'll battle you again, when I have trained! Smell ya' later, big ass!" Kevin did his usual goodbye quote, and ran out of the door.

"That was pretty impressive, Ben!" Prof. Fern commented, and Ben beamed. "Okay, off you go on your Pokemon adventure! Remember to call your mother. She told you to call her as soon as you got your PokePhone right?" Prof. Fern smiled as he walked away. Ben skipped out excitedly, eager to start his journey.

**(A/N) Whew! I started last night at 11.00p.m, slept at 11.30p.m and ended this story at 11.18a.m!!! Well, see ya' readers! **


	2. Catching Weedle in Pallet Forest

**(A/N) **

**It was just a few minutes after Chapter 1. Ah, I don't care. Let's get on with the story. Let's see what is in store for Ben! Oh yes, and I need to tell you this. The cities' names and gymleaders' names are owned by me, okkayys? **

Ben punched the numbers on his PokePhone and pressed the button 'Add to Favourites'. Then, he pressed 'Call'. He listened to the dial tone for awhile before his mother answered.

"Hello, honey. I expect you have got your PokePhone?" Jenny's voice could be heard in the phone. "Yes, Mum. I'm heading to Pallet Forest." Ben grinned, and hung up. Pallet Forest was the only way out of Pallet Town, and at the end of Pallet Forest was Quake City.

Ben was about to return Squirtle to its Pokeball but it dodged the beam. It jumped onto Ben's arm instead and climbed onto his shoulder. "What? You want to stay outside?" Ben asked. "Squirt. Squirtle Squirt." Squirtle nodded. Ben smiled, and shoved the Pokeball into his Pokeball Belt.

Ben arrived at the entrance of Pallet Forest. A sign outside said, "Pallet Forest, filled with Bug and Flying Pokemon."

There was a faint rustle in the bushes, Ben noticed. "Squirtle, Tackle!" he yelled, and Squirtle attacked. There was a Pokemon's cry of pain, and a small bird with brown and white feathers hopped out. Ben took out his Pokedex.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Male, Level 3. A Pidgey resembles a small, plump-bodied bird. Though its wings are visible, it can only fly for 10 seconds. It will then fall down onto the ground, probably due to their plump body. It is able to fly freely in evolution, and its final evolution, Pidgeot, is one of the most beautiful Pokemon in Kanto."

"Squirtle, Tackle now!" Ben yelled, eager to catch Pidgey. He was hoping to evolve it to a Pidgeot. Unfortunately, the Pidgey flew away. In 10 seconds, it fell, but it was able to cling on to a tree with its claws. It looked like a bat.

"Tackle it again!" Ben shouted, and Squirtle flew at the wide-eyed Pidgey. The Pidgey flew away quickly and Squirtle collided into the tree branch. It fell head-first onto the ground.

The Pidgey made a noise as it dropped to the ground. It was laughing. The Pidgey then hopped away. As soon as Squirtle got up, the Pidgey was out of sight.

"That's okay, Squirtle." Ben sighed, as Squirtle jumped onto Ben's head and apologized. A flock of birds who looked slightly different from the Pidgey and looked a lot more aggressive flew overhead them.

"Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Males, Level 18s and Level 15s. They resemble Pidgeys, but are a lot more aggressive and can fly on air, although their final evolution is less powerful than Pidgey's final evolution. Spearows do not hesitate to attack anyone who invade their forest homes, and can call their flock easily when they are being outnumbered."

"Level 18 Spearows and Level 15s? Squirtle definitely can't handle them…" Ben groaned, as he watched the Spearows fly over a tall tree. Ben continued walking to Quake City. It was a short way. Before he knew it, Quake City was in sight. Just then, a caterpillar with a horn on its head crawled past.

"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. Female, Level 4. Weedle resembles a caterpillar and the horn on its head contains poison. Its only attacks are Poison Sting and Stringshot, but it will learn more attacks in its final evolution. Beware of the poison horn on its head, it can do quite a sting."

"Squirtle, go! Full-power Tackle!" Ben yelled, and Squirtle slammed into Weedle, who cried in pain. Weedle, now angered, stopped Squirtle's movements with Stringshot, before edging forward to do a Poison Sting.

"Uh-oh." Ben groaned, and cringed a little. Fortunately, at the nick of time, bubbles shot out of Squirtle's mouth and slammed into the Weedle, who went spinning back. Quickly, Ben took out a Pokeball and threw it at Weedle with a shout of, "go, Pokeball!"

The Pokeball smashed into Weedle, and Weedle was sucked into it. The Pokeball shook a little, before it finally stopped. A beep indicated the Weedle had been caught.

Ben ran to the Pokeball and pocketed it in his Pokeball Belt. He checked his Pokedex on info of the attack.

"Bubble. A water-type attack that Squirtle can learn at Level 6. It can lower the opponent's speed as it damages the opponent."

"Cool. Squirtle, you've just learned a new attack!" Ben said joyfully, then he grinned. "You should rest in your Pokeball, buddy. Return!" Ben returned Squirtle, who was struggling to get out of its sticky situation.

With two Pokemon, Ben happily skipped to the sights of Quake City.

**(A/N) Quake City is the name for Vidiran City. I named it 'cause it's gymleader is a ground-type Pokemon Trainer. And don't you remember there's a ground-type move called Earthquake? **


	3. Encounter with the Poacher

**(A/N) **

**I won't be updating ANY of my stories from Monday to Thursday, that's 'cause I'm not allowed on computer at that time. Sorry to readers who enjoy this story… **

Ben headed straight for the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy and her Pokemon Chansey, nicknamed Healthy Egg, greeted him. "Hi, Nurse Joy! Can you heal up my Squirtle and Weedle?" Ben grinned, as he slammed his two Pokeballs on the desk.

"Sure thing. Healthy Egg, please put the Pokeballs in the Recovery Machine." Healthy Egg walked over to the desk and picked up the two Pokeballs before placing them in a machine. It pressed a button and the machine began vibrating.

"Please wait for a few minutes. Your Pokemon will be healed up in no time." Nurse Joy said, then suggested, "why don't you take a seat over there?"

Ben walked over to a seat and his butt slammed down on it.

Three 10-year-olds barged into the Pokemon Center and ran to the desk. Ben stared at the three kids at his age.

One said, "Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy! My Pidgey got attacked by a wild Kangaskhan in the Quake Forest."

The other two said the same thing, "Nurse Joy, we were in the Quake Forest searching for Pokemon when a Kangaskhan defeated all our Pokemon! Please heal them up."

_Hmm. So this Kangaskhan beat all of those guys, huh? Seems to be a great Pokemon for a would-be Pokemon Master! _Ben grinned, as he sat back, and thought about what Kangaskhan's prowess would be like.

"Kangaskhan might be so powerful I can beat legendary and ancient Pokemon with just one blow. Wait. I'm exaggerating." Typical.

"Ben Ketchum." Nurse Joy called, and Ben ran to the desk. "Here's your Pokemon." she beamed, and handed the two Pokeballs to Ben. He stored them in his Pokeball Belt and charged out.

"So, where is this Quake Forest? Ah, there it is!" Ben ran to a sign. On it was written, "Entrance to Quake Forest. At the end of Quake Forest lies Stone City."

"Ooh, how perfect!! When I get through Quake Forest, I'd already be in a city that has a Gym Leader…" Ben grinned in excitement. "Meaning it's time I face the first Gym Leader!"

Ben galloped into Quake Forest. "Hmm. This Kangaskhan must be hidden somewhere. I'll just search a little, and its bound to leap out." Ben said, and went through a bush.

After 30 minutes of searching, Ben plopped down onto the ground to take a rest. "Argh… Why haven't the Kangaskhan appeared?" he panted, as he dabbed his sweat with a tissue. Suddenly, a cry rang out, and Ben sat up at once.

"Stop yelling, fool! Just shut your foolish mouth!" a harsh voice shouted, and Ben followed the direction where the voice was coming from. Soon, he spotted a figure, and he crouched down low in a bush.

A young adult was dragging a net. Inside the net held a Pokemon. No, not the kind of Pokemon that was the size of Ben's Squirtle or Weedle. This one was ten times larger. Ben fished his Pokedex out.

"Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon. Female, Level 12. Kangaskhan is a female-only Pokemon with no male counterpart. It stores its young in a pouch at its stomach. Although Kangaskhan is a very gentle Pokemon, it reacts very dangerously when it feels its young is being threatened."

"That's it! That's Kangaskhan!" Ben stared at the man dragging the Kangaskhan. "That looks like a Pokemon Poacher! Mum often tells me about those kind of bad guys!" Ben stared closely at the man. Then he fingered with one of his Pokeballs.

"Alright, Weedle, time to test you out. Stringshot, go!" Ben threw the Pokeball and Weedle emerged, and shot string at the man. "What the…" the poacher yelled as his legs were tied up.

"Argh… Fearow, take care of that stupid worm!" the poacher threw a Pokeball and a brown and oversized bird appeared. Its 'hair' on the top of its head was red. "Uh-oh. Weedle, return!" Ben revealed himself quickly to return Weedle to its Pokeball.

"A pest! Well, what ya' waiting for, worms for lunch? Now get that kid!" the poacher roared rudely, and Fearow swooped at Ben, who dodged quickly. "What kinda bird is that?!" Ben grabbed his Pokedex.

"Fearow, the Beak Pokemon. Female, Level 24. The evolved form of Spearow. Fearow is more aggressive than Spearow, and attacks anyone it sees when its not happy. They are vicious predators, and are quite agile. Bug Pokemon are their usual diet. This Pokemon resembles an angry vulture."

"24?! Man, we're no match for it, that's for sure…" Ben groaned, as he ran from Fearow. "So, who are you, lil' pest? I'm the Pokemon Poacher Jay, and I hate interruptions. Like when you interrupted me when I was about to snatch my would-be most prized snatch reward." Jay sniggered.

"Oh yeah? Squirtle, attack Fearow with Bubble!" Ben released Squirtle and Squirtle blew bubbles at Fearow. They went smack in the Pokemon's face, and it flew a few centimeters back.

"Get that turtle!" Jay howled, and Fearow tried to swoop at Squirtle, but it was too slow. "I've lowered your Fearow's speed with Bubble." Ben smirked. "Now I can summon Weedle! Weedle, Stringshot!" Ben released Weedle and Weedle began to restrain Jay's movements by tying him up.

"Now you can't get your other Pokemon! Fearow itself was bad enough… Alright Weedle, sent Fearow crashing with Poison Sting!" Ben yelled, and Weedle stung Fearow badly. Fearow fell to the ground.

After a few minutes, Fearow was out cold. "Hah. The poison worked! Good work, Squirtle and Weedle. Get back into your Pokeballs." Ben returned Squirtle and Weedle and took out a pair of scissors from his backpack. He began cutting the net and Kangaskhan was free.

The Kangaskhan roared. It attacked the scared poacher with a strong Mega Punch attack. Jay screamed as he flew off into the sky. Soon, he was out of sight.

Kangaskhan stared at Ben. "Kanga-Skhan." it beamed. _Heh, I think its saying thank-you, _Ben thought, and took out a Pokeball. "You wanna join the team?"

"Kanga!" Kangaskhan disappeared into the Pokeball. "Aw yeah!! I've just caught myself a Kangaskhan!!!" Ben echoed, as he walked toward the exit of Quake Forest. Stone City. And that's where he would battle his first Gym Leader!

**(A/N) Here's something. Ben's about to catch something in Stone City, which is the nickname for Pewter City! But of course, I'm not telling you what. **


	4. Attempt to Catch a Rock Snake

**(A/N)**

**I'm back!!! Let's see how Ben is getting on! Keep it up with the reviews please! **

"Weedle, restrain it with Stringshot! Squirtle, slow it down with Bubble!" Ben shouted, and the angry Spearow found itself attacked by two different attacks.

"Heh, it's totally helpless!" Ben snickered. "Kangaskhan, I choose you!" Ben threw Kangaskhan's Pokeball with all his strength and Kangaskhan popped out, smirking at the poor, little and tied-up bird Pokemon, who was squawking angrily at the huge kangaroo.

"Let's see. Kangaskhan's attacks…" Ben pressed a button.

"The Kangaskhan on hand's attacks are Mega Punch, Headbutt and Double Kick." the Pokedex beeped.

"Kangaskhan, send it flying with Double Kick!" Ben ordered, and Kangaskhan moved in for the attack. The first kick wasn't filled with a lot of strength, but the second kick sent the squawking Spearow flying back to the entrance of Quake Forest.

"Good work you guys! Back to your Pokeballs." Ben returned the three Pokemon to their Pokeballs and walked forward. Stone City was already visible in the clear sunlight. Ben slid down a cliff the size of a half giant and walked past a sign saying, 'Welcome to Stone City, the city for Rock Pokemon!'

There were people battling with Rock Pokemon and others were just loitering. Mothers and their children were buying stuff from PokeMarts and some other shops.

A loud roar was heard, and the ground began to tremble. Ben fell onto the ground. The ground was full of sand. Ben rubbed the sand out of his eyes and stared at a shape. The shape kept getting longer, and longer. Soon, a snake longer than the average one dug its way out of the ground. Even more peculiar, its skin was made of hard, metal rock.

A man wearing a crash helmet and covered with a thick cloth ran forward. "I'm gonna catch you now!" he babbled, and began battling with the rock snake. Ben got his Pokedex.

"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. Male, Level 10. Onix basically resembles a giant chain of rock boulders. Although some Onix sighted are low-leveled, they can do massive damage, and they tunnel underground to hide when they feel their opponent are too strong. When the opponent walks away, Onix will make its way up and catch its opponent by surprise."

"Um, it still doesn't tell me why this Onix is in the middle of a city. I thought Pokemon are rarely-sighted in cities? Wait, I said rarely-sighted, I didn't say they don't come into cities at all. Oh well."

A teen about six years older than Ben chuckled beside him. "You're a Pokemon Trainer who is out to collect all the Gym Badges, aren't you? I'm also like you, but I've been in here, Stone City, for a week, 'cause I want to catch that Onix! Whenever I approach it, someone has already engaged in battle with it or it is making its way to its home: underground. By the way, I'm Roy." Roy said.

"Uh…" Ben started. Roy laughed. "Betcha' wanna know why its here, isn't it? Well, this Onix comes here everyday to challenge people with Pokemon. Many have failed in attempting to catch it." Roy explained.

"Looks like the kind of battle for me! Hey you cloth-made-of-rock man!! It's me next, okay?" Ben cupped his hands as he yelled. The man wasn't even listening. His Pokemon had slammed into him and he plopped onto the ground.

"Now I know why the crash helmet and the cloth is for…" Ben murmured. "Squirtle, Kangaskhan, team up in a double battle! A Bubble and Mega Punch combo, now!" Ben ordered, and Kangaskhan and Squirtle popped out, releasing their power.

"He's using two Pokemon to gang up on Onix!" Roy said, wide-eyed. "Hey, um, like, who said you couldn't use more than one Pokemon on wild Pokemon? The wild isn't like a gym, no rules!" Ben grinned, as he watched the combined attack. Squirtle's bubbles merged with Kangaskhan's fist as it mega-punched Onix. Bubbles flew out of its fists and slammed into the Onix.

"Squirtle, full power Tackle! Kangaskhan, attack it with the strongest Headbutt you got!" Ben commanded, and the two Pokemon attacked roughly. Onix slammed onto the ground, and Ben proceeded to throwing the Pokeball.

"Pokeball, go!" Ben smirked, and tossed an empty Pokeball. Onix growled and knocked the Pokeball away with all its strength. The Pokeball was about to fly into a thorn bush when Ben caught it.

"Man, it failed! Kangaskhan, Squirtle, one more time!" Ben yelled, and Squirtle and Kangaskhan unleashed their attacks. However, Onix was prepared. It burrowed into the ground, and dodged the attacks.

"Be careful, that's Onix's Dig attack! It'll dig up, butting one of your Pokemon if they do not run clear!" Roy yelled. "Argh... Where is it, where is it?!" Ben groaned, as he looked around. Suddenly, the ground began vibrating.

"Onix's coming up!" Roy shouted.

SLAM!!!

Onix slammed into Squirtle, who cried out in pain. "Kangaskhan, Headbutt!" Ben ordered swiftly, and Kangaskhan jumped into the air, headbutting Onix. All three Pokemon fell and slammed onto the ground.

Ben checked his Pokedex. Just one more attack and Squirtle would go down. "Squirtle, slow it down with Bubble quickly!" Ben shouted, and Squirtle bubbled Onix up. Onix tried to use Dig, but Ben acted quickly. "Kangaskhan, Double Kick!"

Kangaskhan kicked Onix in the face, before his other leg kicked Onix's body. They got into a huge fight. Onix squeezed Kangaskhan with its long body. "Uh oh." Ben groaned.

"This technique is called Bind. The Pokemon squeezes the opponent. As it is squeezed, it is under tremendous pressure and some HP are drained from it every 30 seconds."

"Squirtle, Tackle Onix!" Ben shouted. Onix threw Kangaskhan at Squirtle just as it was about to attack and the two Pokemon went rolling and slammed into a passer-by. Onix roared, and unleashed another attack. Rocks from all over Stone City flew at Ben and he yelled as one rock crashed into him.

"This technique is called Rock Throw. Rocks from nearby the Pokemon will rise at the Pokemon's command and attack its opponent."

"Hell yeah. I've experienced it already, starting from right now!" Ben said sarcastically, as he dodged another big rock.

Ben sighed as he called his two Pokemon over.

**(A/N) Will update tomorrow, or maybe later. Gotta go do homework now. **


	5. Attempt to Catch a Rock Snake 2

**(A/N)**

**Let's root for Ben in his attempt to catch Onix! **

"Come on, it's my turn!" a teen who was watching yelled. "Not a chance!" I called. "My Pokemon aren't defeated yet! Kangaskhan, Double Kick, go! Squirtle, Attack with Bubble if Onix gets close!"

Squirtle nodded and stood ground. Kangaskhan charged forward and unleashed its attack. Onix countered with a mega strong Skull Bash. Kangaskhan barely had time to launch the first kick when Onix sent it flying with Skull Bash. Kangaskhan slammed into Squirtle, who was knocked out cold.

"Argh… Weedle, Stringshot!" Ben yelled, and summoned Weedle. Weedle restrained Onix and it tried to move, but Weedle was doing a good job. "Kangaskhan, Mega Punch non-stop!" Ben cried.

Kangaskhan moved in for the attack, attacking roughly. Onix howled and it lost a huge amount of HP until it broke out of the string. It glared menacingly at Weedle, who cowered in fear. I stared at the Pokedex, before grinning.

There were angry remarks from the crowd as Onix chased Weedle.

"Heartless trainer!"

"So right! He doesn't return the Pokemon to its ball when its in danger!"

"Yeah! Heartless fool!"

"I'm better than you!"

"You're as dirty as a cheap thief!"

"Sewer rat!"

"Oh shut up, shitting fools. Wait and see." Ben said, as Weedle climbed up a tree. "Eh? What's it climbing up the tree for?" the crowd wondered.

Onix didn't care. It tried to crash into the tree with its Skull Bash but Squirtle's Bubble had made it move like a turtle. Just then, Weedle used its Stringshot to spin its whole body in string. It was surrounded in white.

"This was what I was waiting for!" Ben said excitedly. The crowd gasped in awe as Weedle evolved into a Kakuna. Ben took out his Pokedex. "Ah, more info for the Pokedex!"

"Kakuna, The Cocoon Pokemon. Female, Level 9. The evolved form of Weedle. It has a hard metal body and is one of the hardest Pokemon in the world. It resembles a pupa, only it is in yellow and it has triangle-shaped eyes. It may not be able to fight, but it can harden itself until the best attack cannot damage its skin."

Onix came crashing. "Kakuna, protect Kangaskhan with Harden!" Ben ordered, and Onix slammed into Kakuna, who didn't move an inch. Its eyes stared at Onix, and it seemed to be smirking.

"Hah, it doesn't have enough PP left." Ben snickered. "Kangaskhan, give it an extra powerful Headbutt!"

Kangaskhan edged forward, and its head slammed into Onix's. Onix roared and tried to dig away. Unfortunately, Kangaskhan was too fast, double-kicking here and there. Just then, Kakuna broke into half, and a half moth half bee flew out, snarling at the Onix. Ben fished out his Pokedex.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. Female, Level 10. The evolved form of Kakuna. Beedrill resembles a wasp, only it has four legs. The first two are tipped with long and poison stingers. It has veined wings, and another stinger on its abdomen. It usually fly around with a group, not alone. When it is alone and provoked, it will call its group to come and help sting the unlucky provoker. This bee is one aggressive bee!"

"Beedrill…" Ben started, but Beedrill had already took off at top speed. It launched extra-fast Poison Stings at Onix. It even pushed away Kangaskhan, as if telling Kangaskhan it could do the work by itself.

Kangaskhan was about to pummel Beedrill when Ben returned Kangaskhan to its Pokeball. He really did not want his Pokemon to get into a fight.

Before ten seconds, Onix slammed onto the ground, defeated. Beedrill folded its arms, ahem, stingers proudly. It gave the fainted Onix one last rough sting before returning back to its Pokeball. Ben sighed. Something told him it was going to be hard to control this newly-evolved Pokemon.

"Hurrah!!! Hurrah!! Three cheers and congratulations!" the crowd cheered enthusiastically. "Pokeball, go!" Ben yelled, knowing the Onix couldn't struggle. It was very weak now. In fact, it had already fainted.

Ben was right. Within five seconds, the Pokeball had stopped moving. Ben grabbed it, stuffed it into his Pokeball Belt, and continued on his search for the gym.

**(A/N) Tell me if you thought it was short. I thought it was rather short myself. Thanks to all those who had reviewed! **


	6. The Furious Rock Battle

**(A/N) **

**Ben is close to getting his first badge! BTW, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate those. **

"Hmm. The gym should be somewhere around here, huh?" Ben was sitting on his newly-acquired Onix, who shrugged. Then it stretched taller to let Ben get a clearer view. "Thanks, Onix! Let's see… Um… There! There's the gym!" Ben shouted loudly.

"Forward, Onix!" Ben cried, and Onix walked, ahem, slithered forward. Very soon, the gym stood in front of them. Ben jumped down Onix, returned it to the Pokeball, and walked to the gym.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Ben cupped his hands as he yelled. No one answered. "Hmm. Doesn't look much of an ol' gym. No battlefield. And where's the Gym Leader?" Ben scratched his head.

"Are you here for a gym match?" came a voice.

The lights were switched on, and a man in his early 20s stared at Ben. "Um… yeah! Are you the Gym Leader?" Ben asked. "Oh sure. My name's Rockner. Let's get started." Rockner snapped his fingers and a rock battlefield came into view. "Amazing." Ben murmured.

"We each can only use two Pokemon. Feel free to return your Pokemon and call another if you like." Rockner shrugged. He produced a Pokeball. "Geodude, come on out!"

A rock with eyes, a mouth and strong arms glared at Ben. Ben took out his Pokedex quickly.

"Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Male, Level 12. Geodude is a gray boulder with muscular arms, and the surprising thing is it levitates itself to move around rather than walk, as it has no legs. Wild Geodudes often reside in mountains, curling itself up so it would look like a mere stone. When campers kick it, it will roll a few centimeters away before exploding."

Ben gulped. "Exploding?" He punched the button for more info on the word 'exploding'. "This technique is called Explosion. The Pokemon explodes and both Pokemon and opponent suffer a tremendous lose of HP." the Pokedex beeped.

"Beedrill, you're up! Go!" Ben tossed Beedrill's Pokeball, and Beedrill appeared, snarling angrily at Geodude. Before Ben could command an attack, Beedrill flew at Geodude and started launching Poison Sting attacks.

"Geodude, Defense Curl, quick!" Rockner shouted, and Geodude curled into a tight ball. Beedrill's stings had no effect on it. Beedrill, frustrated, didn't stop. "Geodude, do a speedy Dig!" Rockner ordered, and Geodude began throwing sand at Beedrill, blinding it, as it dug into the ground.

By the time Beedrill wiped away all the sand from its eyes, Geodude was somewhere in the ground. "Geodude, Dig out!" Rockner ordered, and Geodude dug its way out. Unfortunately, Beedrill dodged it easily, what with its wings and all. "Great work, Beedrill. Fury Attack!" Ben shouted.

Beedrill launched Fury Attacks at Geodude, who shielded itself with its arms. Unfortunately, Beedrill was persistent, and soon Geodude's arms were too tired.

SI-WIPE!

Geodude was thrown back roughly. Its head slammed onto the ground hard. "Beedrill, do it!" Ben called, and Beedrill flew at the injured Geodude at top speed and stabbed it with a powerful Poison Sting. Before a minute passed, the poison had drained out all of Geodude's HP! It was defeated.

"That was nice work, Ben." Rockner smiled, as he returned Geodude and took out another Pokeball. "Let's see how your Beedrill can handle my most powerful Pokemon!" Rockner threw the Pokeball and an Onix popped out, roaring at Beedrill. Beedrill snickered, and it did a battle pose.

"Onix, Rock Throw!" Rockner cried, and Ben's eyes widened in alarm as the rocks threw themselves at Beedrill. Fortunately, Beedrill was fast. It zoomed past every rock and launched a Poison Sting. "Onix, Sandstorm, quick!" Rockner persisted, and Onix roared as Beedrill's stinger was about to reach Onix.

Suddenly, a huge sandstorm blew around the gym, and Beedrill was forced back. "Argh… This sandstorm's affecting our vision! We can't see our opponent anywhere!" Ben covered his eyes and took out his Pokedex. "What kinda' attack is this?"

"This technique is called Sandstorm. The Pokemon makes a sandstorm with a mere roar and this sandstorm thus blinds the opponent. The Pokemon will then have a good chance to attack without missing."

"So this is to increase Onix's accuracy!" Ben said, as he placed the Pokedex back in his pocket. He looked up and was alarmed to see Beedrill being knocked back with an attack. "What was that?" Ben asked no one in particular.

"That was my Onix using Headbutt!" Rockner's voice echoed around the gym. "You can't see us, but we can see you!"

"Argh…" Ben groaned, as he returned Beedrill quickly. "Onix, go! Turn the tide with a new Sandstorm!"

Ben's Onix unleashed its attack. Now each party could see each other in the raging sandstorm. Both yelled, "Rock Throw!"

Both parties suffered damage. "Bind!" Rockner shouted, and his Onix moved forward. "Dig, Onix!" Ben ordered, and Onix dug into the ground. "Onix, try to sense where your opponent is!" Rockner ordered. He looked uneasy.

"Dig out!!!!!" Ben shrieked, and his Onix roughed out, giving its opponent an extra hard slam. "Finish it! Skull Bash!" Ben ordered, and Onix's skull glowed white, and it did a mega powerful bash at Onix, who was about to fall on Rockner. Fortunately, he dodged.

_**A few minutes later **_

"Congratulations! You have won this. That Sandstorm strategy was pretty impressive by the way." Rockner smiled, as he handed Ben his first badge: the Metal Badge. "Thanks, Rockner!" Ben grinned, and placed the badge in his badge case. He walked away from Stone City, determined to get to his next destination: Mt. Moon.

Little did Ben know three figures were following him. Each of them wore a crazy shirt with the word 'R' on it. They were Cass, Roland and Cass's Pokemon Vaporeon. Cass and Roland were members of Team Rocket, the biggest criminal organization in Kanto, and Team Rocket's sole purpose was to steal Pokemon and make it rich.

"You saw the Gym Battle right? That guy's Pokemon are super!" Roland said, eyeing Ben's Pokeball Belt. "C'mon, you fool. We'll have to strike soon!" Cass ran forward, and a tired Roland and Vaporeon followed.

**(A/N) The baddies are introduced! Woots! And if you by any chance think that Rockner's Onix is a little lousy in battling, I'll give you a specific reason if you happen to tell me that… in a review! **


	7. Showdown in Mt Moon

**(A/N) **

**I couldn't wait to write this chapter. Team Rocket strikes this chapter, and I'm warning ya', they're better than Jessie and James, what with a powerful Vaporeon. Let's see if Ben can beat them hands-flat! **

"Woah-oh!" Ben grinned, as he reached the entrance of Mt. Moon. He walked in. It was pitch dark. "How on earth can I see like this?" Ben groaned. He groped around in his bag, hoping he didn't forget to pack a torchlight.

Finally, he grabbed a torch and switched it on. Bats without eyes fluttered around the cave. Ben took out his Pokedex.

"Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. Female, Level 7. Zubat is blind but its enhanced senses make up for its blindness. It is believed to be somewhat related to a vampire, as it resides only in dark places and their main diet is human or Pokemon blood. Limestone enhances their ultrasonic radar."

"V…V…Vampire?" Ben gulped, as he stared at the Zubats. A brown and white mouse a little bigger than the average size with a thicker tail was digging into the ground.

"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. Male, Level 9. This Pokemon is a ground-dwelling rodent who is notable for its defensive abilities. Sandshrews in the wild's usual schedule is to curl up into a ball for 10 hours before eating and sleeping, and then curling up again. It is also very alert, and only a few has managed to catch a Sandshrew off guard."

"Cool…" Ben murmured. Suddenly, light bulbs hung all around the cave were switched on. Ben spun round. Two people and a mermaid-like Pokemon glared at him.

"Who the heck are you?" Ben asked, taken aback a little. "Why, we're members of the fascinating Team Rocket!" the woman smirked. The two weirdos began saying a motto.

"_Prepare for Trouble!" _

"_Make that triples!" _

"_To get the Pokeballs off that Trainer!" _

"_To get the Pokemon for Team Rocket!" _

"_To denounce the evils of good and kind!" _

"_To extend our reaches to Mars above!" _

"_I'm Cass!" _

"_Roland!"_

"_Team Rocket will steal it behind your back!" _

"_Surrender now or ya' lookin' for a fight!" _

"_Rocket right!" _

"Uh…" Ben backed away. "Come on, hand over your Pokemon, kid." Cass said. Ben's grip tightened on his Squirtle's Pokeball. "It would do good to be a little… un-straightforward. 'Cause you sounded idiotic." Ben smirked.

"I see where this is getting." Cass smirked back. "Vaporeon, Water Gun!"

Ben jumped away, tossing a Pokeball at the same time. "Squirtle, go!" He took out his Pokedex as he stared at the mermaid-like Pokemon.

"Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. Female, Level 14. Vaporeon is a strange mix-up species of mermaid, dog and fish. One of its amazing abilities is its power to camouflage itself only when in water, making it a highly formidable Pokemon in the sea. Vaporeon can survive on both air and water."

"Squirtle, Bubble!" Ben ordered, and Squirtle began blowing fast bubbles straight at Vaporeon. The bubbles hit Vaporeon, and the Pokemon fell back. "Hah, and I thought you were great trainers with all that babbling…" Ben sniggered.

"We are." Cass smiled slyly. "Vaporeon, Acid Armour!"

Vaporeon immediately disappeared. Ben realized it was invisible, as he heard the footsteps of Vaporeon inching closer every second. "I thought it could only go invisible in water?" Ben said in surprise, trying to be ready for Vaporeon's next move.

"Using Bubble on my Vaporeon was a great mistake. The Water-Type move brought water to my Vaporeon's body, and thus, Vaporeon could blend with it." Cass smirked. "Vaporeon, Ice Beam!"

Ben yelled as Ice Beam blasted Squirtle, who flew into the air. When it dropped back onto the ground. It was frozen solid. "Squirtle, return!" Ben returned Squirtle, and took out Onix's Pokeball. "Sandstorm would do the trick. Hyaaa!!!" Ben threw Onix's Pokeball with all his might, and the mighty rock snake appeared, growling at the two opponents.

"Okay, Onix, Sandstorm!" Ben shouted, and Onix roared, bringing the entire Mt. Moon to a 'Mt. Sandy Moon', and the sand covered Vaporeon's damp body. Soon, Vaporeon's body came into view.

"That wretch… I can't see a thing!" Roland cried. "Onix, Skull Bash!" Ben shrieked, and Onix's skull slammed into Vaporeon, who slammed into Cass, and the two went tumbling to a rough start.

"Venonat, use Foresight to see through the sandstorm!" Roland shouted, as he tossed a Pokeball. A strange insect-like Pokemon popped out, and Ben reached for his Pokedex.

"Venonat, the Insect Pokemon. Female, Level 14. This Pokemon has perfect eyesight, and it uses it to hunt prey who excels in hiding. Its main diet is small Bug Pokemon, and it has an attraction towards bright light. It has a pair of white antennas and its hands and feet aren't very big. That is why it doesn't usually use physical attacks."

Venonat's eyes began glowing redder, and a red beam flew out. It scanned every inch of the sandstorm, and soon, the red beam shone on Onix. "There's that Onix! Venonat, Poison Powder!"

"Onix, Dig, quick!" Ben said quickly, and Onix burrowed into the ground as powder sprinkled down, just in the nick of time. "What kinda' attack was that?" Ben wondered, taking out his Pokedex for info.

"This technique is called Foresight. The Pokemon will be able to attack Ghost Pokemon physically with this and it can also see through sandstorms, invisible people or Pokemon and solid stuff."

"Dig out, Onix!" Ben called. "Venonat, Foresight!" Roland panicked. However, Onix was too fast. It slammed into Venonat, and it slammed into Roland's face, who flew at the cave ceiling. The impact made a hole, and Roland and his Venonat went flying to another city. Cass and Vaporeon tried to flee, but Ben ordered Onix to do a powerful Rock Throw. Cass and Vaporeon screamed in terror, "we are rocket-flyin' off again!"

**(A/N) Tell me what you think about the motto and Team Rocket's grand exit(we are rocket-flyin' off again!) in a review please! **


	8. Team Rocket strikes in Cerulean

**(A/N) **

**I'm back! The next chapter will be written at tomorrow earliest, and Friday latest. Let's continue with the chapter! **

Ben stepped out of Mt Moon, refreshed. A sign with the words 'Cerulean City, the city of Water'.

"Run!" a chubby man howled, and he ran, tripped, ran, and tripped again. Many others were also running, and they were tripping constantly. Ben stepped into the city, astonished, and SLAM! He tripped and fell face-flat onto the ground.

"What the…" Ben stared at a mischievous-looking small oval-shaped Pokemon with a cute face staring back at him. He looked around. There were many other Pokemon the same species as this oval-shaped Pokemon. They were popping in and out of the ground. _Ground Pokemon! _Ben thought, as he flipped open his Pokedex.

"Diglett, the Mole Pokemon. Males, Level 14s and 15s. This tiny brown Pokémon's most famous feature is that it seems to be perpetually buried within the earth, usually having only its head visible. Another one of its most distinguishing characteristics is its big red nose. Diglett live in tunnels and caves under the earth. They also sometimes live in burrows near forests where they maintain the soil. Diglett are frequently kept on farms to till the land. They seldom appear in cities, but when they do, it becomes a disaster, as they have the habit of tripping each other up."

A particular girl about Ben's age was throwing a Pokeball. "Go!" she yelled, and a rough-looking blue water dragon appeared out of the Pokeball. Ben grabbed his Pokedex and opened it as he tripped.

"Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. Male, Level 19. Gyarados is a large dragon Pokémon most similar in appearance to those seen in Chinese mythology. Its serpentine body is largely blue, but its underbelly is yellow. It has four white fins down its back. Its mouth is very large and gaping, but bears some resemblance to that of its pre-evolution Magikarp. Like Magikarp, it has barbels on its face. Its pectoral and dorsal fins also resemble Magikarp's. Scientists are still researching why Gyarados rarely closes its mouth."

"Gyarados, Aurora Beam!" the girl shouted, and her Gyarados fired a beam with rainbow colours at the Diglett. Four to five Diglett were defeated, but many more popped out of the ground. "Hey…" Ben started, before tripping.

"I give up!" Ben yelled angrily, throwing his arms into the air. "I'll just lie here instead of going, ahem, tripping anywhere!"

"Who are you?" the girl asked suspiciously. Her Gyarados fired more Aurora Beams. Digletts were defeated one by one, but more popped up.

"Eh… Ben Ketchum of Pallet… What are these tiresome Pokemon doing here?" Ben questioned. "Two delinquents released millions of Diglett all over the city. C'mon, make yourself useful and help me check it out. Try looking in the Cerulean Electronicals shop. The Diglett came from there. By the way, I'm Violet, but my friends call me V. I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader." V explained.

_Gym Leader! _Ben thought. "Well, can you rush off now? I'm a little busy now." V snorted, and ordered, "Gyarados, Surf!"

The mighty water dragon roared, and a violent wave came crashing. It attacked hundreds of Digletts, but many more popped up. Ben got up. "Onix, go!" he released Onix, and he jumped onto the rock snake.

"Let's get there underground! Onix, Dig it!" Ben ordered, and Onix burrowed into the ground. "On!!!!" Onix roared, as he digged up. The two slammed their way into the electronical shop.

"Ahhhh!!!" a familiar voice shouted. "Hey, aren't you…" Ben started. It was Team Rocket! "Drats! That horrible trainer who stopped us at Mt Moon! Vaporeon, Water Gun!" Cass cried, and her Vaporeon jumped forward, blasting a good amount of water at Onix.

"Return, Onix!" Ben returned Onix as the water blast hit the ground. "Kangaskhan, pummel it!" Ben released Kangaskhan and it went crazy, pummeling here and kicking there. Within seconds, Kangaskhan had lifted Vaporeon up as if the Water Pokemon was a wrestling trophy, and flung it hard. Vaporeon smashed into Cass and they yelled as they went tumbling into the wall.

Roland jumped at Ben and pinned him down. Kangaskhan grabbed Roland and tossed him and he went flying into an expensive computer. Both Roland and the computer smashed into the wall. "Nooooo! The computer! We'd planned to steal it!" Cass shouted in panic.

"Kangaskhan, hold them still." Ben ordered, and Kangaskhan towered over the two thieves, who shrinked back in fear. Ben looked at a giant black sack just centimeters away from him. "Now why didn't I notice them?" he ran over. That was when he realized a tube connecting to the sack. The sack had Pokeballs in it, and it was transferring everything to the tube. Ben stopped the machine immediately.

"Noooooo!!!" Roland cried. "The boss will give us a whacking!" Cass groaned. "Boss, my foot. I'm taking these Diglett Pokeballs back to their rightful owners. You delinquents must have stolen these Pokeballs from the Cerulean Ground Pokemon Adoption Center. I read newspapers you know." Ben smiled smugly.

"Venonat, go!" Roland cried all of a sudden, and the little insect scurried onto Kangaskhan's face. While Kangaskhan struggled to get Venonat away, Roland, Cass and Vaporeon scurried away. Roland returned Venonat as they ran out of the shop door. Ben returned Kangaskhan and ran out of the shop. Team Rocket had vanished.

**(A/N) ****Do wait for the next chapter please! Cya! **


End file.
